dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Seblix
Seblixes are Prismatic Lieutenants that can be encountered anywhere. There are five varieties, one for each of the original Five Genesis Types. Lore Seblixes had a very complex life cycle. They release their eggs into the vacuum of space through the adapted intelligence of placing their eggs in space ships that are about to launch into space. Their eggs hatch in space as tiny, round larvae that use special thrusters to find another planet to live on. They feed off of stellar radiation during their larval stage. When fully grown, the larvae take a 24-hour pupal stage, and then they hatch into adults. They are ''very vulnerable to mutation, and when the Darkspore invade Seblix-inhabited planets, the Seblixes themselves mutate into monsters. They mutated further to fit their environment and other nearby Darkspore.'' Behaviors and Strategy Behavior *Seblixes appear on every planet, and all Seblixes have a biting melee attack. *The Necro variants have a fear aura that terrifies heroes that get within 3 meters of them. Invasion Necro variants have a 5 meter fear aura. Apocalypse Necro Variants have a 7 meter fear aura. Non-ranged heroes are almost useless toward them. *The Bio variants have a ressurection aura, giving every enemy in a 5 meter radius the ressurection buff. This is 7 meters in Invasion, and 9 meters in Apocalypse. *The Quantum variants of the Seblix can teleport to up to 5 meters away from their current position in order to dodge attacks or to ambush you. The Invasion variant has a 10 meter teleport range, and the Apocalypse variant has a 15 meter range. *Plasma Seblixes drop mines when they walk. Every 7 meters, they drop a mine. In Invasion, this happens every 3.5 meters. In Apocalypse, this is 1.75 meters. *The Cyber Seblixes fire missiles at you. On impact, the missiles daze heroes for 5 seconds. This is 10 seconds in Invasion. However, the missiles will impact causing a 5 second stun in Apocalypse. *In Scaldron and Endora, all five variants appear. Seblixes do not have an official default form, due to their extreme genetic vulnerabilities. Strategy Depending on where you are, you may have to fight a different Seblix. On Zelem's Nexus, the Quantum variant will appear. In Nocturna, Necro; Verdanth, Bio; Infinity, Cyber; and in Cryos, Plasma. NEVER use a hero that is the same Genesis as the Seblix you are fighting. Bio variants should be treated just like any other enemy that can resurrect other Darkspore. Deal lots of critical hits, and gib any potential resurrection. In Apocalypse, Bio Seblixes can resurrect any nearby Darkspore as many times as possible. Its biting attack poisons heroes. Cyber Seblixes fire missiles that have a lasting lingering effect, dazing Heroes and slowing their movement greatly. In Apocalypse, the missile launched can stun heroes for a "long" time. Thankfully Cyber Seblixes fire unguided missiles in all difficuties. Cyber Seblixes are innately Unstoppable, and are immune to all disables. Necro Seblixes emit an aura that will instantly Terrify any hero that gets too to the type-shifting Lieutenant. It will become almost impossible to get within melee range especially in Apocalypse Mode. Necro Seblixes deal the most damage of all variants with its basic bite attack. Plasma Seblixes are comparatively faster than other Seblix Variants, strafing and swerving to deploy as many plasma mines into the field s possible. The mines have a 1.5 second delay unless directly stepped on, so it's possible to trick mines into detonating early. All mines will automatically engage their detonation sequence when the Seblix that deployed them is killed. Quantum Seblixes are nearly impossible to escape, as they can simply teleport to close the distance. They will also teleport to dodge attacks and projectiles, similarly to Endermen. Take advantage of their limited teleportation range, as it has a 5 second cooldown between teleports for all modes. Quantum Seblixes also have increased health. Remember, Any Seblix variant can appear on Scaldron or Endora. Variants Seblixes have 5 variants, one for each of the 5 original Genesis Types. However, like all other Darkspore Mutants, they have variants for each Difficulty Mode. In Invasion Mode, Seblixes are known as Adaptive Seblixes. Adaptive Seblixes have a 10% chance to change their Genesis Type to the attacker's. In Apocalypse Mode, they are known as Evolution Seblixes. Evolution Seblixes have a 40% chance to change their Genesis Type to the attacker's. Onslaught Quantum Seblix.png|The Quantum Variant. It teleports short distances. Plasma Seblix.png|The Plasma Variant. It drops electric mines as it walks, instead of a path of fire, like Blazers. Necro Seblix.png|The Necro Variant. It has a fear aura. Get too close, and its aura terrifies you. Cyber Seblix.png|The Cyber Variant. It fires missiles. The missiles daze heroes on impact. Bio Seblix.png|The Bio Variant. It has a Resurrection aura, causing enemies that die nearby to be resurrected on death. Invasion Bio Adaptive Seblix.png|Bio Invasion Variant. It resurrects nearby Darkspore. Cyber Adaptive Seblix.png|Cyber Invasion Variant. This variant fires dazing missiles at Heroes. Necro Adaptive Seblix.png|Necro Invasion Variant. It terrifies any hero that gets near it via fear aura. Plasma Adaptive Seblix.png|Plasma Invasion Variant. It drops plasma mines as it walks. Quantum Adaptive Seblix.png|Quantum Invasion Variant. It can teleport a medium distance. Apocalypse Bio Evolution Seblix.png|Bio Apocalypse Variant. It can resurrect nearby Darkspore multiple times. Cyber Evolution Seblix.png|Cyber Apocalypse Variant. This variant will fire missiles that can stun heroes. Necro Evolution Seblix.png|Necro Apocalypse Variant. It terrifies any hero that gets close to it. Plasma Evolution Seblix.png|Plasma Apocalypse Variant. It leaves behind a large trail of explosive mines as it walks. Quantum Evolution Seblix.png|Quantum Apocalypse Variant. It can teleport anywhere. Trivia *All five Onslaught variants are made ENTIRELY out of Spore Parts. *The Cyber Variant is an example of Armored Darkspore. Category:Bio Category:Cyber Category:Plasma Category:Quantum Category:Necro Category:Lieutenants Category:Enemies Category:Darkspore Category:Nocturna Category:Cryos Category:Infinity Category:Verdanth Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:Endora